


A Question of Influence

by theskywasblue



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and a beast of burden</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Influence

“It’s a matter of dignity, really. Not mine, so much as –“ Sherlock had to stop abruptly, readjusting his seat as it shifted dramatically, to keep from taking a tumble arse over teakettle. And Watson claimed his horseless carriage was a treacherous thing.

“Not mine so much as yours,” he continued, this time dodging a low-hanging branch. “There is no need, after all, given our current state of technological advancement that you should have to live as some kind of beast of burden.”

The path sloped upward suddenly, causing him to slip backwards, and he grabbed the saddle to pull himself upright.

“I wouldn’t blame you,” Sherlock’s voice sharpened dramatically to a pitch of something he refused to call desperation, “Not even in the least if you stopped right here and refused to go any further!”

They reached the top of the hill, to find that the rest of their company was waiting below – no doubt, Sherlock’s minimal progress was a source of great amusement to them all. His unwillingness to travel astride a sweating mass of animal flesh had already provided them with sufficient material for their campfire stories.

“Last chance to reclaim your dignity, old girl.”

And still, the bandy-legged pony soldiered on.

-End-


End file.
